


Help A Bomb Buddy Out

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beaches, Broken Bones, Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sports, Stupidity, Tennis, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette were playing tennis at the Bob-omb Battlefield when they hear the plea of a panicking Bob-omb Buddy.





	Help A Bomb Buddy Out

"Man this is fun!" Toadette explained as she was playing tennis on the grassy field of the Bob-omb Battlefield with Dry Bowser, the two wearing tennis gear as the various black Bob-ombs were watching them, the duo avoiding the blue water bombs falling from the sky.

"Oh it's horrible!" A pink colored Bomb cried out near the cannon at the start of the battlefield.

An exhausted Waluigi rushed to the bomb as he rubbed his forehead. "Tell me about it, I gotta collect all the stars here!" He then collapsed, catching on fire from the bouncing fireballs spewing out of the volcano that just emerged from the edge of the map, with a sandy beach also being attached to it as several Bob-ombs and Bob-omb Buddies popped up, bumping into each other and blowing up.

"What the..." Toadette questioned as she was then knocked on her butt by a water bomb falling on her, making her let out a huge fart as she fanned the air with her right hand. "Since when did a beach come with a volcano?"

"Almost never. It's like this is specific." Dry Bowser sighed as he shook his head, placing away his tennis racket. "Well this is just great."

After helping Toadette get up, she and Dry Bowser left the tennis court to go find the scared pink Bob-omb Buddy, with the black Bob-ombs exploding on the tennis court and causing havoc as Dry Bowser was chased by the hungry Chain Chomp. Toadette farted in the beast's mouth after he broke Dry Bowser into several pieces, with the flatulent mushroom girl carrying the skeletal reptile's skull as they managed to make it to the start of the level, facing the Bob-omb Buddy.

"All right, we're here. Tell us what's wrong." Dry Bowser stated as he used his dark magic to reconfigure himself.

The Bob-omb Buddy bounced several times. "Well, you see we need several more bombs on our side to win the battle we're having against those bombs, but we don't know where to find them!"

Toadette laughed as she snapped her fingers, twirling around while farting. "Leave it to us! We know just where to find more of you guys!"

"Do we though?" Dry Bowser questioned as Toadette grabbed him by the right arm, with the duo heading towards the beach attached to the volcano, having heard the explosions from there.


End file.
